Ship of Fools Chapter 30:Subarashii Story
Chapter 30:Changing Tide.Solution Seppuku. Page 1 *Den den mushi:But sir.We got no chance of chasing them.They have sail quite far. *Dastar:Don't be fools!In the name of justice we could!chase them! *Nezam:It's oke dastar.Let me and my unit chase after them.Afterall.This is our kingdom problem.Let me just handle it. *Dastar still on his den den mushi:It's oke.You guys protect the island.I'll give chase with my father's army. *He puts away his den den mushi:Uncle Nezam!Let me offer you a hand. Nezam running towards his ship.A paddle ship. *Nezam:hurry up we got to hurry.Men ready for battle.This is Our PRIDE!! Page 2 Nezam,Dastar on the paddle ship set sail and gave chase to the already sail Dragon's ship. *Dastar:I can't belive this uncle.I thought they were good guys!.No wonder akainu teaches me to belive in absolute justice.This have teach me a lesson to be absolute!uncle!no more moral justice for me!And i got teach Herkun a lesson on beliving.He's to gullible. Nezam smiling ear to ear after hearing Dastar resolute speech. *Nezam:You don't have to learn it from Akainu.I told you countless time before you join the marines!but you're too stubborn.To much like your dad! Page 3. *Inazuma on the crow's nest:Dragon!Star Kingdom's battleship is following us.Any orders.? *Ivankov:Ahh maybe that young boy wanna join uv. Dragon walks to the rear deck and take a look for himself. *Inazuma:that is silly Ivankov.Dastar and some of the kingdom soldiers are with him. *Dragon:Ahh Nezam there too? *Inazuma:Well haven't see...oh yes he is. *Dragon:what's you plan Nezam??? Dragon standing at the rear deck looking towards the oncoming battleship Page 4. *Nezam:Standing on this figurehead won't make you any closer to them.Why don't you jump to their ship like those story you told us on how you arrest pirates and get those swift promotion.I'll tell it this time Dastar.I Will be you honorary witness. Dastar jumps down from the figure head to the front deck:Well I would Uncle.But that is to far.Get lil bit closer and i do it. Nezam turns around towards his men *Nezam:You heard the boy!!Make the paddle ship paddle to the maximum!We need to catch up to them. Dastar walk to his uncle. *Dastar:Uncle Nezam,here is the plan.Once i jump i'll stop their track.I'll try to stop them as many as possible.When you get there.Tell your men to assist me while you Uncle Nezam will look for the jewel. Dastar climb the figurehead again.:Alright close enough! Page 5 Dastar tries to leap from the figurehead to Dragon's ship. Kabanggg!!!!A shot of being fired. The revolutionaries got shocked as they saw Dastar being shot as he leaped forward to Their ship.After seeing Dastar fall they turn their attention to Dragon. *Ivankov:Dragon?What did you do? At Star kingdom Paddle ship. *Soldier#1:Sir?? The rest of the soldiers puzzled too. Nezam smiling away.He was the one who shot Dastar.His gun is still smoking. *Nezam:Right at the head.hah!Star Kingdom #1 marksman!hahahahahahahahahaha. Page 6 *Nezam:Didn't i say i will tell them.hahahahahah.Very noble of you Dastar.You will forever in our hearts. He put his hand on his chest and bow his head as if paying respect to the one he kills. *Nezam turns to his soldiers:You two go get him.Turn back around. *One of them question:What about the revolutionaries?Our treasure sir? Nezam walks inside to cabin *Nezam shouted:come in guys.You two go get him before he sinks any further. Two of his soldier jumps into the sea to get Dastar. Page 7 Nezam took out a treasure chest. *Nezam open the chest and sat at the edge of a chest:Tada!Our treasure.lol *SOldier#4:But!so it's not stolen? Nezam took out his gun again and shot his soldier. *Nezam:You asked to much. He stands up and walk out from the cabin.His soldier follow him from behind *Nezam:listen all of you.Now that the next heir to the throne has gone.Glowing Island will get a new king.Iam gonna take over Toil Soldier #2:His sons? *Nezam already have him at gun point:Question again?I already plan Page 8 Soldier #2 back off from nezam and apologize *Nezam:listen.Either you're with me or die here.Understood.Bring my precious nephew here.This should look legit! He shoots at dead Dastar body a few more times. *Nezam:What are you waiting for turn the ship around.All of you shoot or cut your body where it hurt less.Tear off your shirt.Let's just pretend we got over powered.Whoever hesitant to shoot themselves shoot them! Nezam then took all of Dastar belonging on Dastar body. *Nezam:Shiro Nekketsu Tora.I will have it now. Dastar out of sudden hold Nezam's hand as Nezam want to take his prize sword away. *Dastar:How could you do this to Father..damn bas... With that speech Dastar breath out his last breathe *Nezam took out his gun again:Just to make sure. He shoots Dastar one last time on Dastar's head. Page 9 Over at Dragon's ship. *Dragon:That is what i was hoping to stop. The rest of the Revolutionary Army still looks confuse at Dragon's sentence. *Ivankov:Vo you kzow whatv hazzening iz thiv couvtry evez before you came here? *Dragon:Well.Let's just hope that strong young bow we saw.Hopefully he could see the thruth. They all walk in to the room where Nova is resting. *Inazuma:He is already being treated Dragon.He shouldn't be waking up.He need the rest.Wonder what will he thinks when he wake up. Page 10 Dragon about to exit the room. *Nova: Dragon-san, I need to get stronger! I can't lose my temper all the time and hurt innocent people!! PLEASE!! Teach me how to be stronger!! Teach me to be better in everyway!! So that I dont have to rely on my Devil Fruit!! *Dragon:That's to many question for today.Rest up Nova.I'll tell all when you are well. Nova gets up from his bed and runs to Dragon. *NOva:Please,Please tell me.I promise i wouldn't be boastful anymore.I'll be a good boy and listen to orders. *Dragon:First thing first.That kid who beat you.He wants to meet you again.He want to be friends.But that's for the future.As of now.You eat and then rest.Understand? Dragon walks out from the room. Page 11. *Dragon:Inazuma,goshan give him food and take good care of him.Ivankov?where are we heading now? Dragon and Ivankov had their conversation while walking towards the helm. Goshan and Inazuma in the room by the bed.Nova is staring at his bowl of porridge *Goshan:Nova?What's with that face?Stop thinking about it?You can't rewrite the past.He.. *Nova interupts:Goshan.From tommorow onward teach me how to be courteous,kind-hearted and humble.Teach me that ability too please. *Goshan:Well.Finish this porridge and have some rest.I'll start the lesson tommorow. Page 12. Meanwhile at the castle.Nezam returned and told an untruth news.Everyone from the royal family to the loyal servant to the people of glowing island greaving to the lost of someone really special.Prince Dastar. The news broke very quickly.Some were happy for the prince demise.Especially bandits and thieves as they don't have to fear Marines coming to the island everytime. Page 13 King Toil is sobbing,Herkun and Yuri crying hysterically. *Nezam:Sorry brother but we tried.But those revo.they're too powerful.If only you're there with me.Sorry for being careless. King Toil shakes his head in disbelief.He never replied anything to Nezam since his brother brought back Dastar. Dastar Body in a beautiful white coffin, Everyone in the castle have their head down in despair. Page 14. Marine Admiral Akainu,Kizaru and Aokiji made their appeareance. Later came,Garp,Sengoku and Tsuru. Sengoku walks to King Toil. *Sengoku:Iam so sorry for your lost Toil.He was a great Marine Soldier.He's a rare gem.But sometimes that happen. Toil Finnally break his silence with Sengoku. *Toil:Rare gem indeed.He's one of kind.But a father always wants to die first before his sons.You'll never understand that.but maybe you would. All the marines that came to pay respect to Dastar and family. Page 15. Toil went inside to his room as the marines pay respect to Dastar. After breaking his silence a while ago.He went on berserk. He took out his swords and start slicing everything in his room.Kicking it destroying it. Nezam enters the room. *Nezam:Brother!I feel you pain.BUt you don't have to destroy this room.Please stop!what loss is lost.We can't turn back time.Unless there is a devil fruit that could do that.Things are meant to happen. *Toil:YOu don't understand.Genaration after genaration.The King will die first before his princes.Thats when we know when we'll be ready. *Nezam:You idiot*kick toils face.sending toil crashes to his bed.*That's ancient tradition!You still have 2 sons. *Toil:NO!I will still die first since i will be buried first.Bury me first Nezam.I will perform seppuku now.You'll guide Herkun. Page 16 As he raise his sword to cut his stomach Herkun and Yuri enters the room. *Herkun:Father!!!Don't you do it!!!I still need you!! Both of the runs to their father with tears flowing from their eyes to their cheek like a waterfall. *General stops them:That is already his choice.He already raise his sword.No one could stop him now.Even Nezam or Unless Dastar rise up from the dead. Herkun tries to struggle away. *Nezam nods away while thinking:I knew this woud happen. Category:Awesome Category:Stories